This invention relates to a method of moulding bottles from thermoplastic material, such as glass and suitable plastics, including the use of a blank or parison mould, a forming mould, and a neck ring for moulding the finish and transferring the parison from the blank mould to the moulding cavity of the forming mould. It is also concerned with the problem of suitably or satisfactorily orienting associated means closure such as closure caps, pouring spouts, delivery pumps, or any other desired closing appurtenances, as they are anchored upon the finishes of such formed bottles in finish bore closing fashion.